Death Plague on Sullust
The Death plague on Sullust was an incident during the clone wars around 21 BBY, where a group of four troopers went in to rescue an undercover Republic Agent Eddlan Vain's cover was blown. History Lead up 22 BBY, With conflicting and concerning reports of a new chemical weapon was being made by the Confederacy of Independent Systems on Sullust to combat the clone troopers. Due to the seriousness of this they sent in Republic Agent Eddlan Vain to go undercover as a Researcher for this new weapon.Vain had Arrived to the Site, Lab Omega and began his mission, on discovery of Slaves as test subjects, Captured Clone troopers were also being used and saw the effects this chemical could do. for the past month during his mission he went dark to keep his cover secured though fear with in republic Intelligence on there end grew and believing their agent's cover was blown sent a notification to Vain of his extraction team, that is when all hell Broke lose and the infected had broke out, causing the Agent to Flee on a speeder out of the Lab. The Extraction team landing 21 BBY, the Team of Four to do recon and if target is seen, move in to Escort, the Group Consisted of 82nd Expeditionary Forces CT-1082 "Tinker" though normally a Pilot, his blaster skills were needed, VT-4642 Charlie "Bakker" Brooks, Heavy trooper with a Z6 Rotary Blaster, VT-1002 Marcus Rolanus Demolitions Expert and CQC Trooper and ARF-7200 "Double O". The Unit landed on the planet at 0500 and moved to the Lab for recon, upon hearing screams with in the lab causing the squad moved in to investigate only to find the undead all around. their exit blocked, they fought through the horde of Undead to find Eddlan Vain, believing he was trapped somewhere in this complex, Where Tinker was Bitten in one of his armors joint, that were open to help with movement, Charlie, fearing for his comrades life had dragged the injured trooper from their grasp and dragged him into a room, locking him and tinker in a secure room. Last Moments of the Team After losing Charlies and Tinker among the Chaos, Marcus and Double O continued to move to the other end of the facility, they found files upon files of what this lab was for and what this weapon was called by the Separatists. Marcus put it in his pack and began to move after the blast door was being bashed on by the hordes of Undead. finding an escape route, Marcus was pushed out by Double O as an explosion had went off, the door closing after. Double O, found by a commando droid and the head Scientist of the Confederacy of Independent Systems would Capture the ARF trooper. Meanwhile, Charlie was awoke by a zombified Tinker who had succumb to his wounds and the infection, After Cutting off the troopers head, the headless body still tried to Choke the VT, only for him to kick it off and out of the room, Slowly Charlies began to loose his mind, finding things to write on he began to Rhyme to keep himself somewhat sane leaving the Troopers fate unknown during this time Aftermath Once Marcus returned to the Republic and with the Intel that Vain was meant to bring, Marcus gave a report on what happen and the horrors he had witnessed. With this news of what just happen, this entire Mission was buried and kept Classified by the Republic Intelligence all the while ARF trooper Double O was still Missing in Action and was most likely experimented on by the Separatist. after the Clone wars ended and the Galactic Empire Came to power, old Clone wars documents by the Imperial Intelligence Bureau were brought to light with the added Separatist files that were brought to them during 12 BBY, among them was a Recording by the last team member in the Lab on sullust Charlie "Bakker" Brooks as well as his Limericks he wrote. Category:Event Category:Sullust